Drowning
by greyscandals
Summary: AU: Olivia is on the swimming team in college. Fitz is the swimming team coach. A relationship happens between Liv and Fitz. Olivia is on her way to the Olympics until something happens and she's gone and never seen again. What happens when after 10 years Fitz and Liv see each other again. What changes have been made?
1. The Start

_So it's almost 1am and I'm scrolling through Tumblr and I see a picture of Kerry and Tony sitting by a pool and literally this fanfic just popped into my head. This is my first fanfic and I'm not the greatest writer so don't hate too much._

 **Present Time**

Becoming an Olympian Swimmer can take up your whole life. For 4 years straight it's training every single day for basically a couple minutes in the water. Well, sometimes it could be a couple seconds.

My name is Olivia Pope I wanna tell you a story about how I went from almost going on a plane to London and participating in the summer Olympics to ending up on a plane to Vermont with my parents leaving the life I know behind.

Let me take you back to 2008.

 **Flashback**

I pulled out my last luggage from the back of my parent's car. I stood in the parking lot of Stanford University with them. My mother face hiding in my father chest as she cries.

"My baby girl is leaving us, Eli," Maya said.

I had the urge to roll my eyes. I thought the tears were done back at home.

"Thank you guys for driving all the way down here with me," I said smiling at them.

"It was no problem funny. You know we would have come with you no matter what." Eli gave me the fatherly smile.

I walked up to them and gave them both a hug. It would be hard leaving them but at the same time, I couldn't wait to be alone and finally start being an adult. After getting everything in my dorm and an hour of goodbyes they left to go back home to my brothers. Hopefully, the house wasn't in flames.

I jumped onto the twin bed and sighed. I kicked out and screamed smiling. I'm finally alone finally have freedom to do whatever I want. I thought in my head.

A knock on my door came. I got up opening up my door to a tall smiling red haired girl. Most likely my roommate.

"Hi, I'm Abby Whelan!" She held her hand out to shake.

I laughed and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Abby. I'm Olivia. Olivia Pope but you can call me Liv." I move to the side letting her in.

After a couple hours of getting our dorm ready and getting to know each other. We found out we had a lot in common.

Abby came from Ohio and would be going to school to become a lawyer. Same like me. From a young age, I knew that would what I want to become. All my family was so proud of me when I got accepted to law school.

Abby left to explore the campus while I stayed behind in the dorm room letting her know I would come out later. I know when my parents left here today they thought that their daughter number one priority was to get a degree in law. I mean of course it was Stanford was a top law school but also Stanford was a top school for getting young adults into Olympic shape to compete with the best in the world.

The swim team here was always working. I remember staying up at night watching videos on Youtube of the team working on strokes and working to get the best push off the wall.

My parents never knew my love for swimming. I honestly think they wouldn't even care. They would probably tell me to give it up. That me being in the Olympics would never happen. I sighed thinking about it. I needed to get out.

I got dressed and made my way out of the dorm building. Walking out to the great yard of the school students filled the area. School clubs called out to young freshman trying to get them to join. I, on the other hand, found my way to the front table of the swimming team. I smiled when one of the girls on the team already started talking to me.

After a few minutes of talking I knew that this would be perfect for me I would love it here. I couldn't wait to get into the pool. She let me know that tryouts for the team would be next week I signed right on the paper at that moment.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

I made my way inside the indoor pool. It was amazing. Olympic size it would be my first time in one of them.

"Liv!" I walked over to the girl I was talking to yesterday after our conversation was over I found out her name was Quinn. She was also one of the captions on the team. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said excitedly but also kind of nervous. I knew I was a good swimmer but this was one of the best swimming teams in America and everyone here would be great.

Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth the door opened stopping Quinn from saying anything. Everyone moved and let the person who walked in through.

A tall man over 6ft tall stopped in front of the pool with a clip board in his hand. He had board shots on and a white tank top showing off his arms. A full head of hair. He finally looked up from his board showing everyone the most gorgeous face you could ever see on a man. His eyes scan the room landing on Quinn and stopping. He pointed to her calling her to him. Wow, I wished he was calling me…wait what.

Quinn and mystery man talked then she finally took the clip board away from him. He walked to a bench at the end of the pool, sat down having a good look at everyone who would finish.

When he was finally away I walked up to her.

"Who was that?" I asked looking at him quickly looking away when I saw he was looking straight at me.

"The guy I was talking to?" I nodded. "Oh, thats Mr. Grant…..well he tells us to call him Fitz since he feels old when we call him by his last name. He's the swimming coach."

Quinn called for the first group of people to try out leaving the rest to sit on the side.

Well….this is gonna be a long 4 years having 'Fitz' look at me every day. I stopped playing with my fingers looking up hearing the splash of the water. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, when I looked up I saw a pair of blue eyes on me instead of swimmers. 'Oh no'

My named was called and I took my place in my line stretching. I got into position and drove into the water when the whistle went off.

 **End of Flashback**

I remember swimming my 100m Freestyle in 53.28 seconds. 0.24 seconds faster than the next person. I also remember the look on Fitz's face when my head came up from the water. He smiled at me but it quickly disappeared. I made the team that day.

That day started a journey for me.

I'm thrown out of my little flashback when I hear a young boy's calling my name.

"MOM! Mason keeps trying to take my shirt that I want to wear to school!"

I ran upstairs to the room before the little fight got any worse.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GONNA WEAR IT TODAY!" Carter said as they both tugged the shirt between them

"Mason and Carter Pope! Stop this right now!"

They dropped the shirt and both turned to me pouting their blue eyes looking sad. "Sorry mom, " They said at the same time.

"It's alright but stop fighting, Carter you're not wearing that shirt today Mason said he was yesterday when I gave you both the clean clothes to wear."

"Okay, mom." Mason sighed walking back to his room.

The morning went on. I feed the boy's breakfast and off they were on the bus to school.

Days like this I wished I told him When those little boys look me in the eyes all I see is him. The hair also….just like his. If they both didn't get my lips they would both look like he did them all by himself.

I guess we will never know…I'm sure he's better off without us.

 _If I do continue next chapter will be in Fitz's POV_


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**FITZ'S POV**

 _2008_

"Son you make me so proud you did great in the court room today. Had the jury eating out of your hand. They believed every word you said." My father Jerry patted me on the back.

I didn't say anything just packed my brief case. I wanted to get out of the office already and go home and drink my weekend away in scotch.

I've been this way since she left me. I left Stanford 2 years after everything that happens before London. Maybe some would think that I stayed long after the whole thing with Liv but I also had to prove something to my father. He just ended up winning the war in that one since I'm here working at his Law Firm.

For two years walking into that building was hell for me. I sometimes would forget that she wasn't with me anymore, that she hadn't told me she needed to leave me, that I would walk into the pool area and she would be doing laps waiting for me to hop in with her and have fun but that wasn't the case.

I left without a word to my father or the annoying Mellie. Since she got into the firm my father and her been pushing me to go out on a date. Yeah never gonna happen. For one she isn't my type and two I would never give my heart to anyone but Olivia.

I sigh wishing I didn't get involved in swimming. But quickly take it back. Swimming made me better. Getting into swimming helped me the most when I needed it.

 _2007 (25 year old Fitz)_

I'm set to take my Bar Exam in a couple of weeks, my father really wants me to pass the first try so, of course, I'm in tutoring class.

My tutoring class just ended. Mr. Beene is an amazing teacher. I have to say these classes are really preparing me for the exam but I just feel this weight of pressure with it coming up.

"Fitz." Mr. Beene said as I was packing up all my books. I looked up looking at him. "Yes, Sir?"

"Why don't you come with me I would like you to meet a friend of mine. He's the swimming coach his name is James." He smiles looking like he's thinking happy thoughts.

"Ugh yeah sure of course," I said following him out of the classroom.

We ended up at the end of the campus at a big building. I don't think I ever saw this one ever.

We enter the building all that could be heard of splashing of water. Kinda claiming not gonna lie.

I followed Mr. Beene's until he stopped in front of a young man holding a clip board. "James, I would like you to meet the student that I'm working with." He turned both men facing me now. "This is Fitzgerald I've been working with him for a couple of weeks he has the Bar Exam coming up soon."

James and I shook hands. "Well looks like someone has a very bright future ahead of them…I know that Cyrus won't work with anyone but the best."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been great working with him he's been a great help when it comes to answering questions about the Bar Exam." I looked out to the pool seeing students come out taking off their caps laughing, looking relax.

"May I ask what's all this?" I said looking at James.

James looked out to the pool. "Oh well, this is the swimming team. Some of the best in the world actually. I have most of them going to try to make the Beijing Olympic team."

"If they're gonna try make the team shouldn't they really be giving it all in the water..seems like they were just playing around in it when we walked in," I said.

"Well yeah, of course, most days they're all giving 110% but some days I give them some breaks and let them have fun in the pool as a team. Swimming has individual competition but also team competition I want them to be close because anyone can make the team when it comes to the team swims."

I nodded again understanding where he was coming from. "Do you think I could jump in a take a swim?"

James gave me a thumbs up walking away with Mr. Beene someplace…wait are they a coup….

"Go ahead but you got to put on swimming jammers you'll find them in the locker room."

I changed and jumped into the water. I swam laps timing myself in my head. I felt free in the water.

After that day after every tutoring session with Mr. Beene, I would follow him to the pool. He would disappear with James and I would jump into the pool forgetting about the Bar, life, and the pain in my side father.

 **Present Time**

I passed the Bar Exam with an amazing result. When I told my father he was the happiest I ever saw him. After that was all done he finally let up about the studying thing. He gave me some freedom and all that freedom went inside the pool.

James watched me swim some days and would help me helping me swim faster. He said if it wasn't to late and I didn't already have a future in law I should think about becoming an Olympic swimmer. I just laughed but in that did go into my mind.

At graduation is when I told my father about the offer that James made me. Weeks before graduation we talked after I was done with my swim I told him about my love for swimming and how I was gonna find a job working at school being a couch or teacher. Something that was gonna make me happy, not something I knew would make my father happy.

He told me that day that he would be moving to DC with Mr. Beene something about him finally gonna be apart of the big office with a senator named Jake Ballard. Whatever that meant I was happy for both of them.

He said if I wanted it I could be the coach at Stanford and that he would put in a good word for me. I accepted it right away.

I make my way into my pent house undoing my tie pulling it off. I head to the wet bar and poor myself some scotch taking it down loving the burn it gave me.

My phone goes off letting me know I got a text messages. I grab it from my pocket smiling seeing James's name. He and Mr. Beene got married. I always knew they were together in college but it was nice finally hearing it from them.

 **Hey Fitz, Just wanted to see how you're doing. I hope well. I and Cyrus are heading to Vermont this weekend. They have a little swimming camp just for boys happening. Wanted to see if you're free we could us the help from the famous swimming coach!**

I'm just about to tell them no when I think about how Liv and I dreamed out moving there one day and starting a family.

 **Flashback**

Livvie finally settled down from the last orgasm I gave her. Ever since our first time she's been like a cat in heat she can't seem to get enough. Not that I mind at all.

"You okay baby," I ask while pulling her onto my chest where she cuddles in.

"Yeah…that was amazing." She looks up at me with her big brown eyes. I swear I could into them forever.

"I can't wait till we're done in London then I'll be done in school. We can finally come out." She said as she rubs my chest.

I smile at the thought. I mean I know coming out people are gonna look at me as some teacher getting with a student. They'll probably wonder how many times I've done this but Livvie is the only one and she always will be.

"We should move away from here when all this is done. Move some place we're we won't get judged…I mean you already know that's gonna happen when we come out as a couple..we'll be the talk of the school." I say.

She sighed. "Yeah I know but where would we move?"

He rubbed her back looking her at her. "Vermont…I'll open up my own place where I teach kids to swim and you open up your own law firm."

"You think we could do that…like really just move and start over?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Baby together we can do anything as long as we're together." I leaned in and kissed her. We got lost in each other for the fourth time that night.

 **Present Time**

I already downed my third cup of scotch my eyes still on the text from James. Why not. I thought. It's either goes with little kids and maybe have fun or drink my weekend away and get a text from Mellie asking to hang out. Which one to pick? I think I'll hang with little kids in the water.

 **Yeah…I'm free this weekend. I'll book my flight right now and met you guys there. Should be a fun weekend.**

I sent the text telling myself yeah right. All I'll be doing this weekend is thinking about Livvie more than I already do. Great.

 **Later that night**

All packed and ready I make my way to the airport. I hop out my car and make my way on the plane. Vermont here I come.

 **OLIVIA POV (Dinner Time)**

Little feet raced down the stairs. How many times am I gonna have to tell those boys not to run in the house?!

Two curly hair boys ran in the kitchen Mason almost slipping on the ground. Oh no.

"HA! Beat you loser." Carter said to his brother.

Mason pushed him not saying anything back. They both hated losing to each other.

"Stop it right now," I said to both of them

"Sorry, mom." They both said at the same time. I swear these boys are aging me so fast.

"Come on and sit or your food will get cold."

They sat down and we started eating a small conversation started about school and what they both learned.

"Mom I almost forgot they have this little camp happening tomorrow and well the whole weekend for swimming. Can we go?!" Carter asked excitedly.

"Yeah, mom can we? We haven't been in a pool forever!" Mason said.

Well yeah, it's just too hard going in one without wanted to tell you about your father.

"Do you boys really want to do it? I mean its gonna be a long weekend and…."

Before I could even continue they both stop me saying YES excitedly.

"Fine fine…we can go to the little swimming camp this weekend but you two need to sleep early tonight."

They both nodded going back to their food.

Well, this weekend just got longer for me.

 _Next chapter will be the start of Liv and Fitz at Stanford and of course the swimming camp. Should Fitz run into his boys and Livvie or just Livvie at the camp?_


End file.
